Ramuan Cinta?
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Two Shots / "Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam susu cokelatku, hah?" Uchiha Sasuke telah menghancurkan hari-biasa-saja Sakura. Apa ulahnya kali ini? 'Why I Hate Him'. / a SasuSaku fic / COMPLETE
1. I

"Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam susu cokelatku, hah?"

Bagus. Awal yang bahagia untuk hari yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**Ramuan Cinta?**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**a SasuSaku two**** shot fiction**

**.**

**Warning : ****Alternative Universe, OOC, fluffy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini.

Begitu yang muncul dalam benak Haruno Sakura—17 tahun, murid sekolah asrama Konoha kelas akhir. Mengawali hari dengan membuka mata dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan muka lusuh. Menatap cermin yang tergantung tepat di seberang ranjangnya—berapa kalipun sang ahli feng shui menyarankan untuk tidak meletakkan cermin di seberang tempat tidur karena membawa aura hitam dan mengundang mimpi buruk, katanya, berbenah seperlunya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Udara panas menyergapnya seketika saat gadis itu menemukan dirinya berada di ruang tengah asramanya. Ketimpangan suhu antara kedua ruangan itu, kamarnya dan ruang yang hanya dipisahkan dengan selembar pintu, begitu terasa. Ah, ia merasa sudah saatnya mengajukan keluhan kepada Mister Shiranui Genma—bagian fasilitas sekolah, untuk memperbaiki mesin pendingin di ruangan itu, yang pasti akan sangat berguna di hari-hari musim panas seperti saat ini.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Artinya, kegiatan belajar tidak dilaksanakan hari ini. Yah, kecuali untuk beberapa murid kelebihan waktu yang memilih jam tambahan untuk memantapkan pengetahuan. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Bukan ide bagus untuk memaksakan diri belajar pada suasana hari seperti saat ini. Dia, yang bahkan satu asrama mengetahui kegilaannya pada bertumpuk buku setebal masing-masing sepuluh senti, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di bawah udara sejuk.

Diliriknya jam yang menggantung anggun di dinding bercat hijau pucat. Pukul tujuh pagi, tapi matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Oh, sungguh hari di musim panas yang menguras keringat.

Masih ada waktu duapuluh menit sebelum sarapan pagi di aula besar. Segelas susu cokelat di pagi hari sepertinya menarik. Gadis cherry itu lantas menjadikan pantry sebagai tujuan utama.

Setelah mengambil sekantung susu dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas, ia memegang mug berisi koloid itu dengan hati-hati, uap mengepul banyak dari mulut mug yang terbuka, lalu perlahan mengatur langkahnya menuju ruang utama—yang disebutnya dan kesemua penghuni asrama: ruang rekreasi. Setidaknya di sana suhu sangat bersahabat akibat kerja _air conditioner_.

Ruang rekreasi masih sepi. Tak terlihat seorangpun yang menghuninya. Sakura yakin, rekan-rekannya yang lain masih enggan untuk terjaga, jelas sekali mereka memilih bergumul di ranjang dengan mengatur suhu serendah mungkin.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa besar yang menghadap kotak kaca besar yang berisi gambar-gambar bergerak—sebutlah televisi. Bukan ide yang buruk untuk sekedar menikmati segelas susu sambil mendengarkan berita pagi.

Baru saja ia akan menghenyakkan bokongnya di sofa yang empuk itu, saat ia menyadari sesuatu hal, atau katakanlah makhluk bernapas, yang terlebih dahulu berada di ruang rekreasi. Berjibaku dengan buku setebal tujuh senti bersampul coklat dengan tulisan besar warna perak: Teori Fisika Klasik. Well, bukan bacaan ringan sebelum tidur. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak membalik halaman demi halaman yang menimbulkan bunyi gesekan pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu menggeram.

Orang teratas dalam daftar hitam Haruno Sakura.

Mendengus, Sakura berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sesegera mungkin. Namun dirasakannya sepasang mata milik pemuda itu meliriknya. Jengah, gadis itu lantas membatalkan pemikirannya.

Dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan makhluk itu. Bersebelahan. Mencoba untuk manghiraukannya.

"Pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari."

Mau tak mau Sakura menoleh ke kanan, mendapati wajah yang masih terfokus pada bacaan dihadapannya. Sedikit terkejut bahwa pemuda itu akan bersuara terlebih dahulu. Apalagi dengan percakapan yang terdengar sangat basa-basi. Hey, memangnya apa yang dapat kau harapkan dari seorang Uchiha?

"Terdengar sangat bukan Uchiha, membuka topik dengan berbasa-basi."

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda 17 tahun dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat pada bagian belakang dan sepasang irisnya yang sekelam obsidian. Dengan rahang yang tegas, membuat ia terlihat seolah patung antik yang dipahat Tuhan dengan begitu sempurna.

Tapi dibalik kesempurnaan fisik, juga otak dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, jangan pernah lupakan reputasi pemuda bungsu itu sebagai seorang casanova. Busuk.

Tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan sepasang onyx-nya dari beribu huruf yang tercetak di atas lembaran kertas, pemuda itu menjawab, "Tentu saja hari ini akan menjadi sempurna kalau saja tidak ada seorang gadis menyebalkan yang mengusik ketenanganku di pagi hari."

Mulut Sakura sudah terbuka untuk membalas perkataan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba tertahan begitu saja saat ia menyadari keadaan sang casanova.

Sasuke masih dengan setelan tidurnya. Celana hitam panjang dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di bagian paha kiri. Hanya itu. Ia tak mau repot-repot mengenakan atasan karena semua orang tahu, tak akan ada yang sanggup untuk mencelanya meski ia tampil bertelanjang dada dimanapun.

Jade masih mengamati.

"Ada apa?" kini dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke menutup buku yang sudah tamat dibacanya itu, "kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ambil foto supaya tahan lebih lama?"

Perkataan pemuda itu lantas membawa Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. Kemanapun, asal jangan menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai objek. "Cih. Kau pikir aku sudi?" desisnya.

Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

_**Why I hate him**_

_**Poin 100**__**: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang terlalu percaya diri dan bangga akan dirinya. Sering pamer dan merasa dirinya adalah orang paling keren.**_

_**Cih, sangat memuakkan.**_

.

.

Sakura kembali terfokus pada mug berisi susu cokelat favoritnya. Tidak ingin memikirkan perkataan—sindiran Sasuke tadi. Memangnya ruang rekreasi ini milik Sasuke seorang? Hell no!

Disesapnya perlahan liquid kecoklatan yang masih mengepulkan uap itu agar tidak membakar lidah dan mulutnya.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang berniat baik membuka pembicaraan. Lebih baik masing-masing menutup mulut daripada menyulut genderang perang di pagi hari.

Awalnya, begitu Sakura berpikir; setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan. Sebelum ia merasa sepasang mata dingin itu menatapnya dengan intens—tajam. Masih mencoba untuk stay cool, ia tidak mengacuhkannya.

Satu menit- dua menit...

Sakura mulai gelisah. Sasuke masih menatapnya?

"Ada apa?" kini giliran gadis itu yang bertanya dengan wajah bingung dan kembali menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah yang paling menyebalkan : seringai khas milik Sasuke yang menyatakan kemenangan. Matanya melirik nakal ke arah bawah dagu Sakura, yang semakin curiga dengan kelakuan sang casanova.

Jade gadis itu mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mendadak wajah gadis itu berubah merah padam dan menjerit frustasi. Sakura lupa—sangat lupa yang berakibat sangat fatal. Ia masih terbalut baju tidurnya; selembar tank top yang tipis dan hot pants yang sangat pendek.

Dan Sasuke mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat bagus.

"Sasuke Mesum!"

Meletakkan mug dengan kasar di atas meja lalu berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamarnya. Sasuke masih beruntung karena gadis itu tak serta merta menumpahkan susu cokelat panas ke wajah penuh kepuasannya karena telah membuat gadis itu malu sekaligus marah besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin 86**__**: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang berpikiran kotor. SANGAT mesum.**_

_**Benar-benar menakutkan.**_

.

.

Konoha Senior High School.

Siapa yang tak pernah mendengar nama ini? Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sangat tersohor di seluruh penjuru negeri matahari terbit.

Sekolah dalam bentuk asrama ini adalah salah satu sarana pendidikan terbaik untuk anak-anak berotak encer. Tak heran, gema keberhasilannya terdengar sampai dunia internasional.

Asrama di Konoha Senior High School bukanlah sembarang asrama. Fasilitas lengkap dan sudah pasti nyaman memanjakan setiap murid yang tercatat sebagai penghuninya.

Setidaknya, satu kamar dihuni oleh tiga orang murid. Setiap murid mendapatkan satu ranjang king size dan lemari untuk pakaian serta buku. Dan setiap kamar juga dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan maupun penghangat ruangan (yang berguna di masing-masing musim) dan kamar mandi shower.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang, terdapat ruang rekreasi. Disanalah biasanya mereka bercengkrama setelah berakhirnya jam pelajaran atau sebelum masing-masing beristirahat di kamar.

Fasilitas pendukung lain seperti perpustakan, laboratorium, lapangan, kolam renang, dan ruang multimedia, sudah tentu ada.

Selain itu, untuk jam makan, aula besar adalah tempatnya. Baik para guru maupun semua murid, bersama-sama menikmati setiap hidangan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam di sana.

Sekolah yang mengagumkan ini tentunya memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi. Dan untuk membangun kedisiplinan tersebut, diberlakukan peraturan ketat yang bersifat mengikat kepada seluruh penghuninya. Dan untuk melaksanakan peraturan tersebut, diperlukan orang-orang bertanggung jawab yang berdedikasi untuk mengawasinya.

Mereka adalah anggota dewan murid. Lima siswa-siswi terbaik kelas akhir di Konoha Senior High School.

Dewan murid memiliki asrama tersendiri. Fasilitas yang ada sama seperti asrama murid biasa, bedanya anggota dewan murid masing-masing memiliki satu kamar. Asrama ini terletak di antara gedung asrama utama dan asrama guru.

Dan kelima dewan murid itu adalah Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua dewan murid.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mencari sumber suara dengan frekuensi tinggi itu dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Bergegas ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu, "Pagi, Ino-chan," sapanya meskipun tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tampaknya mood gadis itu belumlah sepenuhnya membaik akibat insiden tadi pagi.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang sakit atau PMS?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping Ino—yang siap memulai hari dengan mengoceh tentang banyak hal; mulai dari Hinata yang semalam mengigaukan nama Naruto dalam tidurnya, Sai—kekasihnya yang selalu mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur dengan romantis (Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah mendengar cerita ini ribuan kali), sampai gosip anak kelas sebelas yang kemarin katanya habis menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, wajah Sakura semakin tertekuk. Refleks, ia mengamati ke meja seberang, mendapati Sasuke dan teman-teman satu gengnya : Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai sedang berbincang-bincang dan Naruto yang tertawa begitu keras (sedangkan yang lainnya tetap dengan wajah stoic; pembawaan dari lahir).

Menyebalkan sekali melihat wajah Sasuke-brengsek itu, pikirnya.

"...Ra? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Buru-buru gadis itu mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ino, "Ah, tentu."

"Ya sudahlah, sepertinya makanannya sudah siap. Ayo!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah untuk mengambil hidangan sarapannya.

Ruang aula besar sudah penuh saat waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh. Semua murid maupun para guru tampak menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Dan baru selesai setelah sepuluh menit waktu berlalu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa murid saja yang masih bertahan di aula, untuk sekedar menghabiskan makanan penutup seperti es krim dan puding atau masih malas beranjak karena kekenyangan.

Jade Sakura melihat Sasuke dan karib-karibnya meninggalkan aula besar, dengan diekori segerombolan gadis kelas sebelas maupun dua belas dan beberapa anak kelas sepuluh.

"Ya ampun, mereka itu memang magnet bagi para wanita! Awas saja kalau Sai sampai tergoda cewek-cewek yang menempelinya itu. Tak akan kuampuni cewek itu, dan akan kubuat mereka menderita!" suara Ino hanya terdengar lamat diteringa Sakura.

Sebuah seringai yang mirip dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke terbentuk dari bibir tipis Sakura. 'Sasuke, tunggu balasan atas perbuatanmu.' Dan sekelumit rencana yang mengalir deras dipemikirannya.

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin 71: Uchiha Sasuke **__**memiliki bakat alami yang sangat tidak baik. Memprovokasi orang lain, meracuni pikiran, dan mampu membuat seseorang bertindak sebagai orang jahat.**_

_**Benar-benar iblis**__**.**_

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di kamarnya, dengan setumpuk buku, suhu ruangan yang sejuk, dan semangkuk es krim. Setelah meminjam beberapa buku dari perpustakaan, ia bergegas kembali ke asramanya.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun saat membuka pintu asramanya. Ruang rekreasi kosong. Wajar saja, ketiga dewan guru yang lainnya adalah cowok, mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di luar asrama. Sedangkan Shikamaru memanfaatkan hampir seluruh waktu senggangnya untuk berhibernasi.

Masih tersisa satu pekan sebelum liburan panjang musim panas.

Saat melewati sofa dan meja di ruang rekreasi, terlintas insiden tadi pagi—yang sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan sekaligus menyebalkan. Dan semua ini salah Sasuke! Makanya, ia harus membalas dendam.

Mug berisi susu cokelat yang jelas sudah dingin masih tergeletak sendirian di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengambil mug itu, ia tak akan tega menelantarkan susu cokelat favoritnya. Yah, kejadian tadi pagi adalah pengecualian.

Sakura menyesap susu cokelatnya, dan setelahnya langsung menghabiskan dalam satu tegukan. Dan meletakkan mugnya di tempat cucian alat dapur, sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba urgensinya untuk buang air kecil mendesak. Setelah meletakan buku-buku sekenanya di atas ranjang, bergegas ia menuju kamar mandi di dekat ruang rekreasi.

Dan tepat saat Sakura akan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, pintunya terbuka terlebih dahulu. Dari dalam.

Tunggu.

Sakura menahan napas.

Di hadapannya, berdiri sesosok tubuh. Yang hanya terbalut kain dari pusar hingga sedikit di atas lutut. Hanya berjarak kurang dari dua senti darinya.

Perlahan ia mendongak, mencoba melihat wajah sosok itu yang lebih tinggi sekepala darinya.

Tidak.

Sakura semakin lupa caranya bernapas.

Wajah yang terlihat begitu segar. Dengan tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan, lalu mengalir ke wajah, leher, dan mengikuti lekuk di tubuhnya yang -oh Tuhan- atletis. Terima kasih untuk latihan basket dan karate.

Seluruh oksigen disekitarnya seakan tersedot dan lenyap pada satu titik. Dan gadis itu semakin terlarut dalam imajinasinya...

"Aku tahu kau menikmati ini. Tapi sebaiknya, kau segera menyingkir dari pintu. Jangan halangi jalanku."

...dan buyar seketika.

Mengerjap, menutup mulutnya yang sebelumnya terbuka, lantas Sakura bergeser. Memberi jalan pada sosok itu untuk lewat.

Uchiha Sasuke. Si brengsek yang begitu mempesona.

Dan Sakura masih belum ingat bagaimana caranya bernapas.

.

.

_**Why I hate him**_

_**Poin 50**__**: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Dalam suatu kondisi, dia bisa membuat seseorang terkena serangan jantung.**_

_**Jadi, dia sangat wajib untuk dijauhi.**_

.

.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tak peduli ia malah menghantam buku yang berserakan di kasurnya itu.

Keinginannya untuk buang air kecil hilang sudah.

Ia memijit keningnya yang lebar. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing berat.

Melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada bukanlah hal yang baru. Sasuke memang sangat suka tidur ataupun bersantai di ruang rekreasi tanpa baju atasan. Tapi, melihat live Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi adalah perkara berbeda!

Lupakan, Sakura. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat!

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah buku tentang kondisi bumi beberapa puluh tahun yang akan datang. Dan mulai membacanya dengan kening berkerut.

Sepuluh menit...

Alih-alih sakit di kepalanya hilang, rasanya semakin menyerang dengan brutal. Jantungnya juga tidak berdetak teratur. Seperti sehabis berlari keliling lapangan sepak bola sepuluh kali. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan saat cermin memantulkan wajahnya, ia bisa melihat rona merah yang menyebar di sana. Ah, bahkan ia belum bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mungkin setelah tidur yang cukup, ia bisa kembali normal.

Lalu terlelap.

.

.

Waktu makan siang tiba. Sakura dengan enggan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan ekor kuda sederhana, mencuci mukanya yang lusuh, dan pergi ke aula besar.

Di meja sebelah timur tampak Ino, Hinata, dan beberapa murid kelas akhir lainnya tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Syakhuura-chabhn!"

"Ino, telan dulu makanannya," Hinata memperingatkan temannya itu untuk tidak berteriak dengan mulut penuh.

"Hai, semua," dengan lesu Sakura menempatkan diri di samping Hinata.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau sakit, Sakura," setelah menelan makanannya, Ino berbicara normal.

"Ah, Ino benar, Sakura. Kau terlihat kurang sehat," Hinata mengulurkan telapak tangannya, menyentuh kening Sakura. "Tapi tidak panas."

"I'm okay," ujar Sakura lemah.

"Mungkin kau kurang istirahat? Tugas dewan murid sangatlah berat dan kau pasti sangat sibuk. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatanmu, Sakura," dengan wajah khawatir, Hinata menasehati sahabatnya itu.

Mengamini perkataan Hinata, Ino menyambung, "Hmm, dia benar, Sakura. Kalau tidak sanggup berdiet, ya jangan dipaksakan."

"Mungkin aku memang kurang istirahat. Tapi aku tidak sedang berdiet, Ino."

Dan selera makan Sakurapun tak muncul sampai waktu makan siang berakhir. Meski Ino dan Hinata mencoba berbagai cara untuk menarik nafsu makan Sakura, semuanya gagal.

Dengan lesu, gadis itu kembali ke asramanya, ditemani oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sampai makan malam, kondisi Sakura tidak juga membaik. Masih dengan jantung-berdebar-hebat, muka-merona, sulit-bernapas, dan otak-yang-seperti-membeku. Ditambah nafsu-makan-hilang.

Oh great, lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Sakura masih mencoba berpikir meski otaknya tak sejenius biasanya. Mencoba untuk menganalisis penyakitnya.

Ia membuka beberapa buku tentang medis. Namun tak satupun ditemukannya gejala yang sama dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Tapi ia tak menyerah. Otaknya mencoba mengumpulkan memori tentang beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin salah satunya dapat teridentifikasi sebagai penyebab sakitnya itu.

Sarapan pagi, aku masih baik-baik saja.

Lalu...

Ah, ya! Aku tahu sekarang!

Ekspresi datar Sakura berubah murka. Wajahnya semakin merah—kali ini karena marah. Mendengus, ia melangkahkan kakinya keras-keras. Menciptakan suara berdebum di lantai marmer asrama. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ke kamar...

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!"

Dengan kekuatan ingin menghancurkan pintu, Sakura mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'KETUA DEWAN MURID: UCHIHA SASUKE'.

"Sasuke! Cepat buka!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dan Sakura semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya atau kudobrak-"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sih?" Dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti bangun tidur, Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka setengahnya. Wajahnya jelas sekali merasa terganggu atas keributan 'kecil' yang diciptakan gadis bubble gum di hadapannya.

Gaara, yang kamarnya tepat berada di samping kamar Sasuke, melongokan kepalanya keluar, mencoba mencari tahu keributan yang terjadi. "Kalian bisa diam tidak?"

Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan tatapan ingin saling mencekik.

Dan obsidian itu lagi. Mata Sakura membelalak, dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Lagi.

Lalu gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum matanya menyipit berbahaya dan kembali berteriak dengan sengit, "Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam susu cokelatku, hah?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note : Hi, Minna-san. Dengan inosen saya kembali memunculkan diri di FFN. Dengan tagihan hutang fic yang menumpuk, request yang belum terpenuhi, dan banyak-hal-lain.

Fic ini sebagai pemanasan, sebenarnya. Rencananya, beberapa hari kedepan, saya akan membayar janji update saya untuk beberapa fic.

Kali ini sebuah two shot. Awalnya ini adalah one shot fic. Tapi karena terlalu panjang (dan membosankan), saya potong menjadi dua bagian. Dan ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali fic saya yang 'nyantai'. Saya sangat tertarik untuk membuat fic yang fluffy. Dengan genre Romance dan Humor (saya sama sekali tidak yakin ada unsur humor di sini).

"Ramuan Cinta?" ini mungkin adalah fic dengan tema pasaran, ide pasaran, alur pasaran. Tapi saya benar-benar tertarik untuk membuatnya. Dan kesannya sangat teenlit, ya?

Jelas ini adalah Alternative Universe. Saya mendapatkan ide asrama dari buku dan film Harry Potter serta sebuah manga-yang-lupa-judulnya-apa. Di manga itu juga diceritakan tentang dewan murid—semacam OSIS. Atau prefek jika di HarPot.

Semoga fanfiksi ini mudah diterima pembaca.

Apabila ada yang kurang jelas atau pendeskripsian yang kurang mendetail, saya dengan senang hati menerima pertanyaan.

Terakhir, saya sangat menunggu kritik, saran, atau sekedar pendapat dan keluh kesah Anda mengenai fic ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review, please?**_


	2. II

Atmosfer di antara keduanya masih pekat mencekik. Jika saja ini dunia shinobi, mungkin telah terjadi baku hantam jutsu. Atau katakanlah ini dunia sihir, maka kutukan-tak-termaafkan pun akan terluncur semudah menyuarakan umpatan.

Onyx dan Jade menimbulkan percikan kembang api.

"Apa yang kau masukan ke dalam susu cokelatku, hah?"

**.**

**Ramuan Cinta?**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**a SasuSaku two ****shots fiction**

**.**

**Warning****: Alternative Universe, OOC, fluffy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Haruno," Sasuke mendesis berbahaya.

Di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura —satu-satunya dewan murid wanita, satu-satunya gadis Konoha Senior High School yang tidak memujanya, satu-satunya cewek yang berani men-ultimatum dirinya sejak hari pertama di sekolah asrama itu, dan yang paling parah, satu-satunya cewek yang berani menamparnya (pertama kali, dan tentu ia berharap adalah terakhir kali, di kelas sebelas)— menatapnya sengit.

Menggeram pelan sebelum Sakura membuka mulut, "Apa kau sudah tuli? Kutanya, apa yang kau masukan ke dalam susu cokelatku tadi pagi, eh? Sampai membuatku jadi tak karuan seperti ini!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik satu senti. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan omong kosongmu itu. Dan juga tidak peduli," Sasuke menekan pada frasa terakhir, "jadi sebaiknya segera singkirkan bokongmu itu, dan pergi dari depan kamarku, sekarang juga."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Memang bukan ide bagus memulai perdebatan dengan Sasuke—hei, Sasuke yang mulai mengerjainya, jadi ini semua salah si raven!

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu, hah? Meracuniku. Sungguh kekanakan."

Kini kedua alis Sasuke sempurna terangkat tinggi, "Semakin lama omonganmu semakin meracau. Menggedor pintu kamar orang malam-malam, lalu marah-marah tidak jelas. Jadi, siapa yang kekanakan?"

"Kau."

"Tentu saja kau."

"Sudah jelas kalau kau yang **kekanakan**."

"Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, Haruno."

"Tentu saja, aku, **dewasa**," katanya angkuh.

"Yeah, benar sekali," Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "bertengkar denganku setiap hari adalah contoh sikap yang benar-benar dewasa," balas sang Uchiha sambil menyunggingkan seringainya yang melegenda.

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku yang memulai?" suara Sasuke sudah mulai meninggi.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku sedang menganalisis penyakitku. Dan kesimpulanku terletak pada satu titik. Kau," melakukan gerakan menunjuk pada dada bidang Sasuke, "pasti kau telah melakukan sesuatu padaku. Seperti meracuniku, mungkin."

Empat siku-siku muncul di kening Sasuke yang semakin menegang, "mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Kau benar-benar **menyebalkan**."

"Tapi—"

"Selamat malam, Haruno." Dia membanting pintu menutup, tepat di depan wajah Sakura yang berteriak-teriak marah di balik pintu.

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin **__**7: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang teregois, terkeras kepala, terbodoh, teridiot, dan segala yang mengacu pada satu kesimpulan: orang teratas dalam daftar manusia-yang-harus-segera-dilenyapkan-dari-muka-bumi.**_

_**Dan aku adalah orang **__**yang diutus Tuhan untuk melaksanakan misi itu.**_

_**Benar-benar merepotkan.**_

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah kaca jendela yang tak tertutup tirai di ruang tidur Sakura. Intensitasnya yang semakin banyak di musim panas membuat pagi hari yang menyiksa; orang-orang terpaksa bangun lebih awal karena siang yang lebih panjang, bertarung dengan rasa malas dan keinginan selama-lamanya berada di dalam lemari es.

Tapi tampaknya, kita harus menghapus nama Haruno Sakura dari daftar manusia berkelakuan begitu.

Karena kenyataannya, sang gadis bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata sedetikpun—oh, tentu saja berkedip tak masuk dalam hitungan. Sejak tadi malam.

Haruno Sakura berbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Kedua iris emeraldnya memandang langit-langit kamar putus asa. Dan dia mulai merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia lelah, dia ingin tidur, tetapi emerald-nya sangat sulit diajak berkompromi. Ia juga lapar. Tapi tak satu butir nasipun bersedia ditelan kerongkongannya.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang dan menyerah. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkah keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura mengacuhkan sapaan selamat pagi Neji (yang terdengar ogah-ogahan, hanya formalitas) dan Shikamaru yang terlelap di sofa ruang rekreasi yang dilewatinya.

Dia menatap cermin di westafel yang memantulkan wajahnya. Ada beberapa perbedaan di sana-sini. Wajah yang biasanya merona seperlunya sehingga memberikan kesan manis di kulitnya yang segar, ia berani bersumpah kini melihat wajahnya itu matang akibat bersemu parah. Nyaris menyaingi Hyuuga Hinata saat dipeluk Naruto. Belum lagi lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada sebelah kiri, merasakan jantungnya yang juga belum berdetak seperti seharusnya. Debaran kencang terasa di sana, seolah jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja di dalam rongga dada.

Demi leluhur Haruno! Semua ini gara-gara susu cokelat favoritnya!

Tunggu.

Sejak awal ini semua salah Sasuke. Si brengsek itulah yang selalu membuat gadis itu terserang gejala seperti ini. Ya, benar. Setiap kali di dekat pria itulah, perasaan tidak padu dalam dirinya menyeruak keluar. Seluruh sistem organnya menolak untuk dikoordinasi.

Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, **Haruno Sakura sudah menderita alergi terhadap Uchiha Sasuke**. Ya, pasti begitu. Dan inilah puncaknya. Belum puas dengan dirinya yang menyebarkan virus dan bakteri alergi, kini Sasuke meracuni gadis cherry itu.

Brengsek.

Lamunan gadis itu sontak buyar saat ketukan pintu yang lebih tepat dikatakan gedoran mewarnai keheningan di dalam ruang mandi tersebut. Dia tahu betul siapa pelakunya.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanpa repot membuka pintu, Sakura berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu, Haruno," balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Kalau begitu, enyahlah dari sana. Kau membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih," sungguh, apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau yang mengenyahkan diri dari dunia ini."

Sakura sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dilemparnya botol shampoo hingga membentur pintu untuk meredakan teriakan Sasuke.

"Haruskah kuingatkan kau kalau kamar mandi ini bukan cuma milikmu seorang?"

Sakura membasuh seluruh rambut dan badannya dengan air dingin yang mengucur deras dari shower. Menghilangkan busa sabun yang menyelimuti helaian rambut sugar plum dan setiap inci kulit terbukanya. Lalu mengenakan jubah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya asal dengan sehelai handuk.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, tampak Sasuke yang melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah kesal level awas. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi—hanya melemparkan death-glare andalannya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu, tentu setelah Sakura keluar dari dalamnya.

Sakura mendengus. Perasaan itu lagi.

.

.

Satu-satunya dewan murid perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama dewan murid. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah Tsunade mengenai rencana kegiatan sosial donor darah yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan di sekolah asrama itu. Rapat yang berlangsung seharian dan baru berakhir pukul sembilan malam.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Sakura masih harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dewan murid. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Ketiga dewan murid lainnya; Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru, sedang patroli keamanan untuk memastikan setiap sudut asrama dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Maka, hening menyergap saat Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di dalam asrama dewan murid. Ia menutup pintu pelan, lalu melangkah santai menuju sofa di ruang rekreasi dan membanting tubuhnya ke tempat empuk itu.

Kondisi gadis itu belum sepenuhnya membaik. Tapi setidaknya, sarapan pagi sudah bisa dikerjakannya, dan itu cukup memberi asupan tenaga untuk menjalankan aktivitas setengah hari, meski tadi ia melewatkan makan siang dan baru menyentuh makanan lagi saat jam makan malam.

Sakura melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerahnya. Sebagai dewan murid, ia harus berpakaian formal—seragam dewan murid dalam hal ini, saat menemui kepala sekolah, para guru, maupun melakukan tugas lain seperti berpatroli.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun udara masih terasa menyiksa.

Ia juga membuka kancing teratas kemejanya untuk sedikit membebaskan udara sejuk mendinginkan tubuhnya yang gerah. Sedangkan jas hitam almamater Konoha Senior High School dengan lambang dewan murid pada bagian dada kiri telah dilemparnya ke lantai.

Disandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan pening di kepala. Belum sepuluh detik mata terpejam, lobus temporalisnya menangkap gelombang longitudinal. Seperti serigala yang terusik tidurnya, Sakura siaga.

Sesosok tubuh berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi. Sakura memicingkan mata untuk dapat mengenalinya.

Sosok itu tampak sibuk membentulkan kemeja yang dikenakannya, mengancingkan bagian atas yang sempat terbuka. Belum lagi rok kelewat pendek yang melorot hingga di bawah pinggulnya.

Dan Sakura mengenali sosok itu sebagai murid kelas sebelas.

"Yumi?"

Sosok itu menatapnya. "Aaa, Sakura-senpai—" sahutnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia tampak sekali gugup, dan memainkan ujung kemejanya gelisah. "Aku permisi." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang dewan murid, Yumi menundukkan badannya dan segera pergi.

"Hey, punyamu ketinggalan—"

Sakura beralih pada sumber suara yang lain. Sasuke baru saja muncul dari arah kamarnya, menggenggam sebuah cardigan berwarna merah. Dan langsung terdiam begitu melihat si gadis Haruno.

Hening tak menyenangkan dengan cepat merayap di antara udara yang mereka hirup.

Sakura tahu apa artinya.

Kamatani Yumi. Skandal kecil sang casanova.

Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat.

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin 5**__**: Sasuke adalah pangeran dari kegelapan. Ia memanfaatkan segala kesempurnaannya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Apapun. Termasuk menjerat gadis-gadis untuk melakukan apapun demi dirinya.**_

_**Aku benar-benar benci dia.**_

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke," sebisa mungkin Sakura menjaga nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar datar, "kau sudah melanggar peraturan asrama."

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak juga pernyataan keberatan ataupun sekedar pembelaan.

"Aku akan memotong seratus poin dari nilai rapormu."

Sakura memungut jasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja melaporkan perbuatanmu pada Kepala Sekolah, dan mungkin jabatanmu akan segera dicopot setelah itu. Atau lebih parah, kau bisa mendapat skors. Tapi, tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak melakukannya." Dengan satu tatapan terakhir, Sakura meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung itu.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari tatapan itu. Jade—emerald itu. Menatapnya seperti— terluka.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

.

.

Pintu milik kamar sang dewan murid perempuan tertutup dengan keras. Memang disengaja, Haruno itu sekuat mungkin menutup pintu.

Mencoba menyalurkan emosinya yang terpendam kuat.

Ia kesal. Marah. Dan lebih dari semua itu, kecewa.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Hatinya terasa tercengkram erat oleh suatu genggaman tak tampak. Seperti hendak hancur kapan saja tanpa aba-aba.

Ia tak mengerti.

Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yang lebih tegas untuk menghukum Uchiha itu. Seperti melaporkan perbuatan brengseknya pada Kepala Sekolah, dan Sasuke akan mendapat hukuman yang jauh lebih berat.

Ya, seharusnya begitu.  
Sebagai seorang dewan murid, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat disiplin dan juga tegas. Ia tak pernah segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada orang yang melanggar peraturan. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ini ia begitu kalah?

Seharusnya momen ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke, 'kan? Membuat musuh besarnya itu mendapat hukuman seberat-beratnya.

Sakura mendengus. Satu-dua butir kristal bening mencair mengalir lembut dari emeraldnya. Dengan kasar, cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Brengsek."

Sakura membanting tubuhnya di ranjang, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun lagi.

.

.

Keluh kesah terdengar di setiap penjuru asrama. Ya, Senin telah menyapa, dan waktu yang tepat untuk menggerutu setelah dua hari lamanya menikmati hari yang santai.

Aula besar sudah penuh oleh murid-murid yang membutuhkan asupan energi untuk proses kerja otak hingga jam makan siang tiba. Mereka telah lengkap dengan seragamnya yang serba rapi. Termasuk anggota dewan murid yang telah bersiap di mejanya masing-masing.

Tapi sang ketua tidak tampak dimanapun.

Dan hingga detik ini, Sakura sudah menerima ribuan pertanyaan dari para gadis gila penggemar sang casanova itu yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan "Cari saja sendiri," atau "mana kutahu, memangnya aku baby sitter-nya!" dan semacamnya lalu mendengus dan meninggalkan mereka dengan muka masam.

Bahkan hingga jam makan siang tiba, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum sedetikpun kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dia tidak ada di setiap kelas—bahkan di kelas fisika yang notabene adalah kelas favoritnya— membuat semua guru mempertanyakan kehadiran si murid-terbaik-kelas-akhir itu.

Lantas, spekulasi mulai bermunculan. Salah satunya, apa Pangeran Konoha itu sedang sakit?

Bel tanda berakhirnya semua jam pelajaran untuk hari ini berdentang dengan nyaring, tingkat intensitas bunyinya mampu membuat semangat para murid yang hampir lenyap di pelajaran terakhir, naik kepermukaan menuju level maksimum.

Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya, memasukannya ke dalam loker, dan bergegas kembali ke asrama dewan murid. Diabaikannya ajakan Ino dan Hinata untuk bersama-sama menghabiskan kue yang dibuat Hinata kemarin.

Entah kenapa, Sakura begitu ingin kembali ke asrama, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa sang musuh besar yang telah membuatnya menderita kemungkinan kuat ada di sana.

Sakura membuka pintu asrama, dan menemukan ruang rekreasi tanpa penghuni. Sasuke tidak di sana. Baguslah.

Tapi ada sebagian dalam diri gadis itu yang merasa keberatan atas kealpaan sosok raven itu. Rindu, eh?

Yang benar saja!

Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, menutup pintu, lalu berganti pakaian.

Sakura sedang mengancingkan kemejanya saat sebuah suara benda terjatuh dan pecah tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Sedikit terkejut, lantas ia cepat-cepat mencari sumber suara itu.

Dan, kamar Sasuke.

Ragu membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia jelas masih menghindari Sasuke. Dan memeriksa keadaannya di kamar adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Arggh!"

Tanpa berpikir ulang—khawatir sebenarnya—, Sakura memutar kenop pintu kamar sang ketua, dan menemukan pemiliknya tergeletak di atas ranjang sambil mencengkram erat rambut hitamnya. Pecahan beling dari gelas yang terjatuh terserak di lantai yang becek akibat tumpahan air itu.

Kacau. Tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lalu kembali mengamati sosok yang tengah berbaring itu.

Sang ketua hanya menggunakan baju tidur favoritnya: celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di bagian paha kirinya. Hanya itu.

Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu mendengus sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan menemukan sang dewan murid perempuan di sana. Di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar Sasuke terperanjat.

"Kau berteriak, Sasuke. Dan itu sangat menggangguku," sergah si Haruno. Kedua emeraldnya berputar.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Kau berteriak seperti bayi."

"Bayi, katamu?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Merengek-rengek. Dasar cengeng."

"Tutup mulutmu, Haruno," desis sang Uchiha, berbahaya.

"Merasa kalah, eh, Uchiha?" seringai khas milik Sasuke di-copy gadis itu.

"Terserahlah," mendengus.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangan.

Dan Sakura—yang entah bagaimana—masih tinggal dalam kamar bernuansa dark blue itu.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke berkata lirih, "apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kedua alis cherry terangkat. Untuk dua alasan: Sasuke memanggil nama depannya (yang sangat jarang dilakukan pemuda itu) dan pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Never mind."

Kesunyian semakin menguasai mereka. Tidak, suasana ini sungguh tidak cocok untuk mereka. Bukan untuk Uchiha dan Haruno yang menghisap oksigen di tempat yang sama. Karena nyatanya, pertengkaran dan teriakan lebih serasi menjadi latar mereka.

Hening masih menyelimuti saat Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu, begitu, eh, Sasuke?" nyaris terdengar sebagai bisikan. Tapi Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya, setiap kali bersamamu adalah... sesuatu yang bergejolak tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang tidak nyaman, tapi juga, akan terasa aneh saat semua itu lenyap. Meski aku begitu kesal, marah, dan terkadang muak akan dirimu, tapi itulah cara aku menikmati kehidupanku di sini."

Sasuke masih tak bersuara. Tapi jelas, ia mendengarkan.

Tubuh gadis itu melemas. Ia menyandarkan diri pada dinding bercat biru di kamar sang Pangeran Uchiha itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana diriku tanpa dirimu. Tanpa pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol kita. Tanpa perseteruan yang tidak pernah berakhir ini. Hari kelulusan lantas jadi momok yang menakutkan untukku."

Ketua dewan murid itu bangkit dari berbaringnya, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Onyx-nya beralih pada gadis yang tengah bersandar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti..."

Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Aku benci padamu, itu sudah pasti. Begitu banyak alasan untuk itu."

Tak sedetikpun Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis cherry itu. Mencari arti dari setiap kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku bisa merasakannya. Alergi. Dengan menatapmu saja, sekujur tubuhku seperti dirayapi ribuan kutu. Benar-benar menggelikan."

Sasuke berjengit. 'Kutu? Yang benar saja!'

"Aku benci dan muak padamu. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang paling lucu dari semua ini? Kau dengan begitu mudah mengacaukan diriku, pikiranku. Dan aku benci padamu karena semua itu. Rambutmu, kulitmu, matamu—aku benci semuanya. Semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura yang terdengar seperti putus asa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sudah saatnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Membuang kabut yang menyamarkan segalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kini ia telah benar-benar bangkit, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Dimulai dari pertengkaran, sindiran, kericuhan—yang selama ini selalu terjadi—lalu pengakuan. Semuanya benar-benar membingungkan.

"Kau membawaku tercebur pada semua ini," emerald Sakura menatap si pangeran yang mendekat, "kau membuatku benar-benar bingung. Membuatku tampak bodoh."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana rasanya gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke? Bagaimana rasanya dipuja mereka? Didambakan? Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke!" Pertanyaan terakhir Sakura membuat hatinya mencelos.

Bagaimana, Sasuke? Bagaimana?

"Aku tidak pernah peduli."

Bayangan pemuda itu masih tampak jelas di dalam emerald Sakura. Memantulkan sosok sempurna itu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah peduli. Dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dengan semuanya."

Kini giliran Sakura yang menutup mulut. Entah karena memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk berkata lebih banyak, atau memang tidak bisa membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang terlihat bodoh dengan semua ini?"

Hanya tersisa kurang dari satu meter jarak di antara keduanya.

"Kita sudah tercebur, Sakura. Akui saja. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita tenggelam agar benar-benar basah?"

Lima puluh senti...

"Berada di dekat orang menyebalkan sepertimu, membuatku kehilangan akal sehat."

Sasuke sudah benar-benar berada di hadapan Sakura. Hanya sepuluh senti ruang kosong yang tercipta di antara mereka. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu menerpa wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke keluar dari dalam saku celananya. Tangan kiri digunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya ke dinding. Di samping kepala gadis Haruno.

Sakura terperangkap di antara dinding dan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak mencoba untuk berontak. Kedua emerald-nya masih menatap Sasuke tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan.

"Kau, membuatku— menginginkanmu," Sasuke membisik, lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk.

Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyentuh gadis itu, lalu terhenti di udara sejenak—ragu menyerangnya—sebelumnya menemukan kulit halus milik sang Cherry, dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tangannya gemetar. Seperti menahan diri.

Kini onyx dan jade saling menatap. Menembus brikade masing-masing, berusaha untuk mencari, menjelajah, menemukan. Semua kebenaran dan kejujuran.

"Sasuke..."

"Kau... cantik... aku tidak mengerti..."

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkedip, bibir mereka berdua sudah saling bersentuhan.

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin 3**__**: Uchiha Sasuke sangat ahli memanipulasi pikiran. Ia menyerang jauh ke dalam pikiranmu, seperti berusaha mencari tahu isi hatimu. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk dari semua itu? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak juga melawan. Dan aku terlihat kalah dan bodoh.**_

_**Aku benci dia yang telah membuat otakku tidak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.**_

.

.

Insting alami membuat Sakura menutup kedua matanya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda yang tengah menciumnya. Menekan kepala itu lebih dalam. Membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke mencicipi dirinya lebih banyak. Ia mendesah, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya menikmati aksi sang pangeran.

Sasuke menciumnya lembut. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Sakura, membantu sang gadis menjaga keseimbangan dan lengannya yang lain mengusap perlahan punggung gadis itu. Sementara lidah mereka menari-nari seirama.

Ya, betapa keduanya telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan semua ini. Untuk berbagi kehangatan, berbagi desahan dan sentuhan. Saling berbagi kesempurnaan.

Betapa mereka membutuhkan semua keindahan ini.

Keduanya terpaksa mengakhiri keindahan itu karena kebutuhan akan udara yang mendesak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata setengah tertutup dan napas yang berat, masih dengan kilatan onyx penuh gairah.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap dengan kening yang bersentuhan.

Semburat merah jelas mewarnai wajah sang gadis bubble gum saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia—mereka lakukan. Dan disaat yang sama—Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihatnya—semburat merah meski tipis juga tercipta mewarnai wajah tampan sang pangeran.

Keduanya kini mulai menguasai diri kembali.

Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum benar-benar membebaskan diri.

"Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Karena aku hanya menginginkan satu hal saat ini."

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat out of character, kau tahu?"

Sakura mendelik mendengar pernyataan—tuduhan sang Pangeran Uchiha di hadapannya. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang seperti itu, hah?"

"Kalau saja ini dunia nyata, aku jelas tidak akan melakukan semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, berdekatan denganmu tanpa saling melempar cacian selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit, apalagi, menciummu. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku."

Kedua iris Sakura membelalak. "Maksudmu, kau tidak suka menciumku, begitu?" nada suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Aaa, kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!" tanpa satupun nada yang turun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa? Ingin lagi, eh?" seringai khasnya menghiasi wajah tampan-menyebalkan pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Akui sajalah. Kau, menikmati ciumanku."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang memulai? Siapa yang tiba-tiba memojokan dan menciumku, hah?" ujar Sakura kesal. 'Enak saja, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?'

"Lalu siapa yang membuka mulut dan mengundangku, eh? Yang mendesah? Lagipula kau yang menciptakan suasana yang memungkinkan untuk itu, tahu."

"Tapi yang mulai pakai lidah 'kan kamu," Sakura mendengus, "terserah kau sajalah. Kau membuatku gila."

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar. "A-a-a, rupanya Haruno Sakura sang gadis dewan murid yang terhormat telah mengakui dirinya tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Tersenyum kecil. Sasuke melanjutkan setelah menarik napas dalam.

"Yeah, kalau saja ini adalah dunia nyata. Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Apakah ini dunia nyata atau bukan, aku tidak lagi peduli. Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Yang membuatku merasa hidup dan manusiawi," kalimat terpanjang Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas yang pernah didengar Sakura—dan yang terdengar paling jujur.

Onyx itu menatap sang gadis, "hey, Sakura."

Tak ada respon. Sang gadis hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi."

"Memang bukan, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, pasti ada sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Mau tak mau, emerald Sakura mengamati sang pemilik obsidian. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau telah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tehku? Atau ke dalam makan siang dan cemilanku?"

Kedua ujung bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk senyum manis. "Kau tahu, 'kan, itu pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan seumur hidupnya di depan orang lain selain orang tua dan kakaknya.

"Yah, mungkin kita telah keracunan makanan atau terserang virus berbahaya, yang menyebabkan semua kegilaan ini."

Dan kini kedua pasang insan itu saling memberikan senyum. Senyum yang tulus, dari lubuk hati.

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis.

"Atau mungkin, ada yang telah memasukan ramuan cinta ke dalam minuman kita..."

.

.

_**Why I Hate Him**_

_**Poin 1**__**: Uchiha Sasuke adalah penjahat yang paling jahat dalam sejarah kehidupan yang pernah dicatat manusia. Ia begitu sempurna dan juga begitu pekat dalam kegelapan. Ia punya segalanya, tapi catatan hidupnya juga memuat segala keburukan yang tidak dapat dilupakan begitu saja.**_

_**Aku membencinya atas semua hal itu. Demi seratus alasan yang bahkan **__**masih tidak sanggup mengaburkan kesempurnaannya.**_

_**Aku benci dia**__** karena dia membuatku tidak bisa lagi membedakan.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena membuatku harus merasakan penderitaan. **__**Membuatku tersiksa demi merasakan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena dia **__**telah membuatku kehilangan akal sehat saat bersamanya.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena **__**dia membuatku tidak bisa bernapas saat melihatnya.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena saat ia pergi, ruang di dalam diriku mendadak kosong dan hampa.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena telah membuatku menjadi bodoh dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih.**_

_**Aku benci dia karena ia— membuatku begitu menginginkan dirinya, untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Selamanya.**_

.

.

**The End**

.

.

Author's Note: Oke. Saya sudah menyelesaikan fic ngaco ini. Dengan akhir yang benar-benar abal. Silahkan minna-san berimajinasi sendiri kisah selanjutnya~

Ah, saya benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Bagian akhirnya saya merasa justru unsur humor tidak ada sama sekali. Apakah saya harus segera mengubah genre? Jika perlu, katakan saja, oke?

Dan satu hal. Saya lupa mencantumkan bahwa scene awal SasuSaku (bagian SasuSaku di ruang rekreasi saat mereka meributkan hal kecil yang berakhir dengan teriakan "Sasuke mesum" dari Sakura) diilhami dari bagian kecil fic "Keajaiban Ketujuh" karya Diamond-Crest.

Ending yang buruk? Maafkan saya yang memang lemah dalam membuat ending. Tapi jika masih banyak yang belum puas dengan ending fic ini, bilang pada saya ya. Karena rencananya, jika respon cukup banyak, maka saya akan membuat fic-fic SasuSaku lain yang mengambil latar yang sama dengan kisah yang berbeda. Semacam sekuel, lah.

Terakhir: saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang terlibat dalam proses produksi fic ini, termasuk kalian, tentu saja. Tanpa pembaca—terlebih reviewer yang memberikan kritik-saran dan juga semangat, mungkin saya tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan kisah ini. Ah, dan juga yang telah memasukan "Ramuan Cinta?" ke dalam list favorite story. Beribu terima kasih dan penghargaan terbesar untuk kalian semua. :D #pelukpeluk

Terakhir sekali-?-: saya meminta kesan kalian terhadap ending fic ini, apakah cukup baik atau masih sangat jauh dari memuaskan, agar saya bisa memperbaiki di karya selanjutnya. Atau sekedar keluh kesah, pertanyaan maupun curhatan, kirimkan ke kotak review saya. So, review again, ok?

.

.

**Review, please?**


End file.
